1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scanning apparatus having a mechanism for adjusting an opening of a sheet passageway, and more particularly to a scanning apparatus for which the user can expand the opening of the sheet passageway to clean the interior or from which the user can remove the jammed paper.
2. Related Art
Dust is usually accumulated in a conventional sheet-fed photo scanner after a period of time. Particularly in the compact sheet-fed scanner, it is quite difficult to clean the interior glass, in view of limited space. To prevent the dust particles from affecting the scan quality, the dust particles are subjected to removal by a dedicated cleaning tool. A cleaning brush can be used, where the front end of this dedicated cleaning tool is shaped to fit the space provided by the sheet passageway and made of an artificial leather material. Or, a wetted, dedicated cleaning cloth may be used in coordination with the running of the feeding rollers.
The disadvantage of these dedicated cleaning tools resides in their lack of versatility and applicability for use with various scanner designs. In addition, because the reciprocating movement of the cleaning brush tends to be restricted and hindered by the transporting rollers, the problems of incomplete cleaning and breakage of the cleaning brush might arise. On the other hand, the cleaning cloth can only be used once or a limited number of times.